<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Hotel Rooms And Late Nights by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812031">Of Hotel Rooms And Late Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, But only for a bit, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Minor Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, OT3, Poor Alexander Hamilton, References to Depression, Sad Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret Alexander Hamilton's been acting more stressed out and exhausted lately. It's also no secret couple Madison and Jefferson have been pining on him. When they're put together on a work trip, for a week, things seem to be falling apart on both sides. One civilized late-night talk later, the three find themselves getting closer. </p><p>When Alexander's past threatens his mental wellbeing, he finds that two people [who he never thought would be] are there for him. And no, he <i>does not<i> have a crush on them.</i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton &amp; John Laurens &amp; Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette &amp; Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton &amp; Maria Reynolds, Alexander Hamilton/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lockscreens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys! this is my first fic for hamilton so i hope you like it as much as i liked writing it! &lt;33</p><p>also a few details:<br/>alex may seem a bit ooc but i wrote him that way to fit w the story (his regular self will come a bit later)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hamilton.”</p>
<p>Alex looked up to see the two people he probably hated the most in the world standing at his doorway, holding his— </p>
<p>“Why do you have my phone?” Alex narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>Jefferson raised an eyebrow. “You left it in the breakroom.”</p>
<p>“And,” Madison added dryly, “We thought we’d do you a favor and grab it before someone else would.”</p>
<p>Alex blinked. “Uh… thanks?” He got up, plucked the device from Jefferson’s hands, then crossed his arms. “Get lost, now.”</p>
<p>They don’t budge, gazes cornering him. </p>
<p>“Oh, Jesus, do you want like an… award or something?” </p>
<p>Jefferson paused, then leaned sideways against the doorway. “No, but I do have a question.” </p>
<p>Alex rolled his eyes, “What is it.”</p>
<p>“Who’s that kid on your lock screen.” </p>
<p>Alex did a double-take, eyes widening. “What? Why do you care,” he bit, clutching his phone tighter. </p>
<p>Madison hummed. “We don’t, we just didn’t know you were a father.”</p>
<p>His words hit exactly the way they were intended, and the two watched as Alexander stiffened. However, he recovered a moment later, masking his expression with indifference and shrugged lightly. </p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>Jefferson barked out a loud, condescending laugh. “Maybe? Wouldn’t be surprised if it is yours, I’ve heard about your habit of sleeping around.”</p>
<p>“Fuck off, Jefferson,” Alex growled, “Just go. Both of you. And He’s not an it. He’s a human being.”</p>
<p>It’s not a normal response, usually, Alexander would fight back tooth and nail. This conversation has obviously hit a nerve, taken by the way Alex’s expression is more defensive then normally offensive. </p>
<p>The time they take just watching him probably irked him because he growled out a ‘fuck this’, pushing past them and disappearing into the hallway. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re kidding.” </p>
<p>“Alexander.”</p>
<p>“This is bullshit. Absolute bullshit. Why can’t I—”</p>
<p>“Alexander, this is non-negotiable.” Washington has the decency to look pitiful. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m sorry too. I’m gonna <em> die </em>.”</p>
<p>Washington patted his shoulder soothingly. “I’m sure you’ll make it out alive.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other side: </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, we’re definitely going to die.”</p>
<p>“Thomas,” Madison said soothingly.</p>
<p>“We both like him, Jemmy,” Thomas groaned, burying his hands in his head. “He doesn’t like us back and all we all ever do it argue with him and all he ever does is argue with us.” He heaved a sigh. "The kid looks exhausted lately, too, who knows what'll hash out." </p>
<p>“It’ll be fine, Thomas. I promise. Who knows, it may turn out well.”</p>
<p>“Or we may fuck everything up and die.”</p>
<p>Madison smiled in amusement, rubbing his boyfriend’s back. “We’ll be fine, Thomas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So this is the room we’re gonna be stuck together in?” Alex looked around, scowling. “Goddamn it.” He walked over to the queen bed on the right side. “Also, I claim this bed. You guys can share one.”</p>
<p>“You can’t just claim a bed,” Jefferson scoffed back, looking around.</p>
<p>“Too bad. Just did. Also, I call showering first.”</p>
<p>“You can’t just—” Jefferson groaned, running a hand through his afro, “This is gonna be one hell of an experience.”</p>
<p>“Thomas,” Madison responded, laying a hand on his arm. He smiled. “Look on the bright side, we get to share a bed—”</p>
<p>“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Alexander shook his head, “Sex in here is fucking forbidden, I swear to god.” </p>
<p>Jefferson smirked. “Get your own room next door, then.”</p>
<p>“I would, but unfortunately my bank account says no thanks.” Alex said, so naturally, the two were thrown off, unzipping his suitcase, “But, trust me. I fucking would.”</p>
<p>He reached into his bag, pulled out sweatpants and a sweatshirt. “I’m showering, don’t get us kicked out when I’m gone.”</p>
<p>“I’d get <em> you </em>kicked out.” Jefferson fired back as Alex entered the bathroom. And before he closed the door, he heard Madison laugh a: ‘Play nice, Thomas.’</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next night, Madison and Jefferson re-enter the hotel room, smiling, holding a box of leftovers. They’d gone to a fancy french restaurant for dinner that evening, and even though they’d passed an invite to Hamilton to be polite, the younger man had declined.</p>
<p>“What do you mean he’s out of— oh hell, no.” </p>
<p>Hamilton’s voice rang out from the bed area, soft but firm. There was anger in his tone, but also hatred. A type of hatred even Jefferson and Madison had yet to experience. The two stayed extra quiet at the doorway, lingering.</p>
<p>“Oh, dude, no I’m gonna go beat his ass if he comes anywhere near— Mar, I’m not fucking joking.”</p>
<p>They could distinctly hear a feminine voice at the other end, equally as frantic.</p>
<p>“Oh boy,” Alex leaned back against the headboard. “I’m not even kidding, Mar, if anything out of the ordinary happens, tell me. I know I’m away, but— I know he was horrible to both of us, and I know I don’t wanna ever see his fucking face ever again but I… Yes, I know I… Maria. Maria.”</p>
<p>Jefferson and Madison exchanged a look.</p>
<p>Alex’s talking got more intense, then he sighed, loud and deep.</p>
<p>“Okay, if you say so: I trust you. But remember, okay?” More murmuring, then: “I love you too, and tell Sneezie and Pip I say hello. I’ll call again tomorrow… Mhm… Bye, love you, good night.”</p>
<p>So… Alex had a girlfriend? Children? Maybe even a wife?</p>
<p>Madison stepped out of the doorway, and Jefferson followed, and for the first time, they saw Alex’s expression. He looked exhausted, absolutely drained out.</p>
<p>“You look like shit,” Jefferson drawled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, thanks.” Alex’s eyes drifted shut. “Yeah, I think I’m gonna sleep, I’m so fucking tired of this shitty life.” </p>
<p>“Uh, Hamilton, it’s only 9:18.”</p>
<p>No response. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hamilton, why the fuck are you awake?”</p>
<p>“I woke up.”</p>
<p>“Then go back to sleep, not sit on the ground at...” He checked the clock to his right, “2:40 in the morning.”</p>
<p>Alex turned his head to see Madison, staring at him from across the room. He’s tucked into Jefferson, rubbing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Nothing, go back to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit,” Madison responded, sitting up. </p>
<p>Alex turned to glare at him but said nothing. Finally, he muttered out a: “I’m thinking.”</p>
<p>Through the moonlight, Alex noted Madison looked irritated. “Alexander, you need sleep.” No, not irritation. Concern.</p>
<p>“Sleep isn’t worth it,” Alex sighed, gaze back to the sky. “I’d rather watch the stars.”</p>
<p>Madison paused, watching for a split second. “Okay, then, if you say so. I’m going back to sleep. Good night.”</p>
<p>“Good night,” Alex whispered, so low he’s not sure the man heard. </p>
<p>Soon, the room once again filled with two sets of breathing, and Alex sat on the ground next to the large window, leaning his head against it the same way he had before the conversation. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was swimming in and out of consciousness when he heard: “Shh, Thomas.” </p>
<p>“He’s on the ground,” Another familiar voice said. A pause, “Hotel floors are filthy.”</p>
<p>“Thomas—”</p>
<p>He’s hoisted up and into strong, warm arms, then a second later, placed down on a fluffy version of the hard ground he was on. Bed, his mind supplied.</p>
<p>“The kid needs sleep, this is the second night he’s stayed up.”</p>
<p>A sigh. “I know.”</p>
<p>“I just wish he took better care of himself,” is the last thing he heard before fully passing out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A night later, it’s Jefferson and Madison staying up. On the bed next to theirs, Alex was laying, peacefully. The constant stress lines had evened out, giving him a younger look.</p>
<p>“You're worried,” Madison said, rubbing his boyfriend’s arm rhythmically.</p>
<p>“I—”</p>
<p>“I am too,” He added, feeling Jefferson relax immediately. “It seems like he’s married, though.”</p>
<p>“He’s not,” Jefferson whispered into the darkroom. “I overheard another one of his conversations with Angelica a while ago, he said a woman named Maria went on a failed date that night, probably the same one.”</p>
<p>“Sister, then?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>On the bed beside theirs, they heard Alex shifting. He moved again, face scrunched with invisible pain, then fluttered awake, breathing becoming faster.</p>
<p>The two lay there feigning sleep, but kept an eye as Alex rubbed his eyes and got up, moving to go sit on the floor again. He curled up, in the same position as last time, head against the glass of the window, then closed his eyes.</p>
<p>“Alexander?” </p>
<p>Alex jerked up, hitting his head on the window. “Fuck,” he groaned, then squinted his eyes. “What the fuck are you doing awake.”</p>
<p>Jefferson cleared his throat. “I could say the same about you.”</p>
<p>“I asked first,” Alex scowled. </p>
<p>“We were talking,” Madison supplied. </p>
<p>“How fun.”</p>
<p>From the light of the nighttime building lights and moon, they could see the outline of his face. He looked tired and troubled with something.</p>
<p>“C’mere,” Jefferson said suddenly, patting the bed. </p>
<p>Alex turned shocked. “I’m sorry?”</p>
<p>“Alexander, you look like hell.” Madison said. He gestured to the bed, “You can come and talk with us.”</p>
<p>“I…” He eyed them, then the window again. “Why?”</p>
<p>Jefferson rolled his eyes. “First, we’re not monsters and second, you look like you need a friend. Or two, actually.”</p>
<p>Alex blinked a couple of times, staring at them. When Madison patted the bed again, he moved, almost sluggishly. </p>
<p>The two on the bed moved so they could accommodate the younger on between them. He settled down, if not awkwardly, and then let out a breath of air he didn’t realize he was holding. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Jefferson asked, finally. “You look stressed beyond relief.”</p>
<p>Alex paused, then cleared his throat. “Can I trust you two? If you go gossiping to everyone, god forbid Seabury or Lee, I’ll—”</p>
<p>“Alexander,” Madison interrupted, this time softer. “We’re not going to do any of that.”</p>
<p>Silence filled the room.</p>
<p>“My old foster father got out of jail on parole,” he answered finally, staring at the ceiling. “He was, um. Not the best.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Madison offered. </p>
<p>“He used to… to…” Alex shuddered. “He was a rapist. And he, well, he impregnated my sister. Well, foster sister, not biological but we’re really close. Anyway, now she and I have two children to take care of and shit and it’s just really fucking stressful. I mean, Susan isn’t mine, but I was the one who held her in the hospital and helped raise her because her dick of a biological father was in jail for—” He was ranted, words angry and biting, and he stopped when he felt Jefferson run a hand through his hair soothingly.  </p>
<p>“It must be tough,” Madison whispered, “But I’m sure you’re dealing with it the best you can.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I—” he laughed bitterly. “Philip is none of ours either, he's older than Sneezie, but he was a little kid in the same home as us and when I got emancipated at 18 I adopted him from the system. He doesn’t deserve it, struggling forever as I did. And my lock screen you were talking about? It’s Pip. Susan’s my home screen. </p>
<p>“You know our views and shit are different, and we always argue but there’s a reason I always take the cases of teens causing crime. ‘Cause half the time, they’re just foster kids trying to act out the same way I did. You wanna know how I even got a job here?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, everyone actually wonders that,” Jefferson added. He tilted his head. “I mean, everyone knows you’re a high school drop-out, but it’s been a mystery of how you got the job. You’re so young, too.”</p>
<p>Alex laughed. It was small, but he let a smile cross his lips. “Yeah, well, I’ll tell you. But, again, this is told to nobody else.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“I was one of those kids,” Alex started. “I was arrested for getting in a fight, blah blah, and the other dude’s mom wanted to sue me.”</p>
<p>Jefferson and Madison exchanged a look above his head.</p>
<p>“I was 17. Mar was pregnant, and I knew that I was in deep fucking shit because I needed to be there for her and the baby and not have a horrible track record, though I kinda already did if I’m being honest. So, I was freaking out, in a cell, being interrogated by authorities and shit about what happened. And then, my savior arrived. George Washington. He was my lawyer, pro bono, and actually won the case.”</p>
<p>“Damn.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, anyways, I wrote him an email a week later thanking him and he offered me an internship cause he thought I was bright. I told him I was a drop-out and he said he’d help me with that, set up classes in the local college and stuff, and lo and behold, here I am 3 years later.”</p>
<p>“That’s incredible, Alex.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You literally climbed from the bottom, and look at how far you’ve come.”</p>
<p>“I… thanks,” Alex blushed. His voice was getting more fatigued, “And, um. Thanks for listening. I needed that. I’m glad we’re… friends now.” There was a hesitation on friends, but the two let it slide. “Tell me something about you two,” he whispered after a moment. “Doesn’t have to be deep, can be anything.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Jefferson softly drawled, voice sounding like sweet southern honey, “Not many people know this but I love mac n’ cheese a lot.”</p>
<p>The younger man snorted, wrinkling his nose. “Yeah, I think everybody knows that. It’s disgusting.”</p>
<p>Madison laughed, “See, Thomas, even Alexander agrees. It is disgusting.”</p>
<p>Alex did a double-take internally. When had they started calling him by his first name?</p>
<p>“Well, I think Mac ‘n Cheese is spectacular.” </p>
<p>He and Madison launched into a quiet but playful debate, and Alex’s eyes fluttered closed. The warmth around him and soothing voices above him lulled him to sleep as he curling into his pillow.</p>
<p>Jefferson and Madison paused when they noticed the man between them had fallen asleep. </p>
<p>“I had no idea,” Jefferson whispered softly after a few beats, gazing down. </p>
<p>“Me neither,” His boyfriend agreed. “But it’ll be fine, Thomas. He’s strong.”</p>
<p>“He is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fancy Shoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys! hope you like the chapter :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hi,” A woman leaned against their table, expression flirtatious. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex glanced up at her. “I have two children.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smart,” Madison murmured. “That’s definitely smart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled genuinely, surprising them. “Right? Most of the time they’ll just walk away. Everyone’s turned off from a twenty-year-old with a child, let alone two, even though they don’t know the full backstory. Plus, I’m really fucking gay and it’s mostly women hitting on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember how it was to be young and hit on in public,” Jefferson sighed, sipping his coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thomas, we’re twenty-eight,” Madison shook his head, “Not that old.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True, but people stopped when we came out dating publicly, thankfully.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like it when people do that,” Alex said softly, nose scrunching in distaste. “Some of them won’t stop. I don’t understand how some people can’t take no for an answer.” there was a larger, sadder implication behind the statement, and they noticed. He bit into his pastry, then lit up. “Oh, wow, that’s really good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three were sitting in a booth in the hotel restaurant for breakfast. It was the first time the three had a meal together during this stay and— well, probably forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Alex had woken up, curled between the two older men, he felt… well. He felt both relaxed, surprisingly, but a bit awkward for spilling his story. His filter had been gone last night, due to his exhaustion and he just spilled everything without a second thought. He hoped the two wouldn't go blabbering to everyone, but he we pretty sure they wouldn't. They wouldn't go that low. (Would they?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for dumping my life’s story on you guys, by the way.” He whispered apologetically. He straightened a second later. “But, um, I just wanted to say this. Just because I opened up doesn’t mean you’re not my enemies.” His attempt to be confident fell flat. Madison and Jefferson exchanged a soft look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enemies,” Jefferson repeated, chuckling. “Well, Alexander, I don’t see why not. I’m clearly smarter than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex took the bait, glaring. “Excuse me, you have shit opinions and even shittier—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Children, children,” Madison interjected. “Eat your breakfasts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two turned to glare at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have anything planned for today, and Jemmy and I were thinking of going to the mall today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The mall,” Alex replied, incredulously, “You’re going to the mall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. Wanna come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear to god, only you would go to the mall on a business trip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander,” Jefferson challenged, “You’re forgetting the part where we finished early and now have two days to spare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, fine.” Alex looked partly offended but shrugged. “Why not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four hours later found the three of them inside a fancy shoe shop Jefferson had dragged them into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s a chair,” Alex mumbled, fatigued. He plopped down and then sagged. “We’ve been walking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Rich people are a pain to shop with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madison raised an eyebrow at the blow. “You didn’t even look around or buy anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex burst out laughing as if Madison had said the funniest joke he’d ever heard. “I can’t afford these stores we’re in,” he snickered. “Target for the win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Target,” Jefferson muttered distastefully, “Someone like you deserves more than Target.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it was a compliment, and all three knew it, Alex stiffened. “Yeah, well, sometimes you have to get through shit you might not deserve. And Target is spectacular, thanks very much. I don’t—” he narrowed his eyes at the price tag on the shoe next to him, “—have seven hundred fucking dollars to spare for fucking shoes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fell silent, as Alex sighed harshly, rubbing his hands over his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go to Target, then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Alex looked up, “No, I’m not buying anything right now. You two have fun in this store, I’m gonna be here at the side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. I’m not gonna hold you back cause I have a stupid sob story life. You two deserve the seven hundred dollar fucking shoes, so if that makes you happy, get them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two exchanged a look. Alex looked exhausted, but not just the physical type. He looked mentally drained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madison plopped down on the chair next to his. “Well, Alexander, I’ll give you this: I’m not much of a shopping person either, it’s just flashy old Jeffs here trying to make a statement.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex cracked a smile at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gonna go get shoes and we’re gonna rate them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Madison confirmed. “We gotta stop him from buying the hideous stuff he wants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rude, Jemmy,” Jefferson scoffed. “That’s very rude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madison rolled his eyes. “Go get your shoes, Thomas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex relaxed when the two fell into their usual, familiar banter, Jefferson’s voice getting farther and farther away. Before he knew what he was doing, he moved his head to rest on Madison’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man stiffened, then relaxed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright,” he inquired, concerned. “We can get back to the hotel if you’re not feeling well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no,” Alex pushed himself back up quickly, rubbing his eyes. “I’m just on edge, sorry—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do these look!” Jefferson interrupted, spinning around with practiced grace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Horrible.” Alex deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re certainly… something.” Madison muttered. “Maybe see if they have a darker blue color? That would look much better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Jefferson nodded, “Oh, what would I do without you, Jem—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Hamilton</em>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex jerked up, narrowed his eyes, then jumped to his feet. “Oh my god, Theo!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two— Alex and the woman— shared a hug, then she tapped her foot, crossing her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing in an expensive shoe shop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Giving them company,” Alex replied, almost sheepishly, looking back at the two with a wide, natural smile. “Wait— you work here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, side job,” The woman— Theo— said, shrugging. “Gotta make some money, am I right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, I get that. Oh, by the way. This is Theodosia Bartow, and Theo, that’s James Madison and Thomas Jefferson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” The three exchanged pleasantries, then Theo turned back to Alex, winking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rolled his eyes but blushed. “Oh, by the way, Pip’s been missing Thea, we should meet up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course! Anyway, gotta get back to work, but I’ll talk to you later.” She kissed his cheek, then hurried off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She seems… familiar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah!” Alex exclaimed. “You may have seen pictures in Burr’s office, she’s his fiance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know Burr had a child— Thea, right? Theo and Thea, interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Long story,” Alex sent them an apologetic look, “And it’s not really mine to tell. Anyway,” he said, plopping back down into the chair, “your shoes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jefferson whispered, trying to ignore the feeling of seeing her kiss Alex’s cheek. Madison sent him an exasperated look saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘She’s literally Burr’s fiance, relax.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, son of a bitch, my legs—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alexander, it’s not that bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruh, are you joking? I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Well,” he laughed, “I’m already dead on the inside, it’s the outside that counts, amiright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m concerned,” Madison deadpanned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two noticed Alex was, in fact, in a better mood than normal. They’d come back from the mall, Jefferson’s three bags in tow, and decided to just order in from room service.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the two hadn't mentioned to Alexander, was that they’d bought him an expensive journal from one of the stores. They’d give it to him when the time was right, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was fun, I’ll admit.” Alex flashed a cheeky smile. “You two are less boring than I thought you’d be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, rude, I’m fun.” Jefferson poked his side once, drawing a small giggly shriek. “Oh, someone here’s ticklish, Jem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Alexander’s eyes widened in terror, “No, wait, I’ll—” Another poke and scream to accompany it, “No, Jefferson, stop, ah—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He writhed under Jefferson’s fingers, giggling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madison watched, amusement flashing in his eyes. “Leave the poor boy alone, Thomas,” he said over the younger’s breathless laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, when the former ended his torture, Alex glared at him. “Dude, that was uncalled for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson poked him again, and he squealed, trying to move away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another thing the two had noticed. The more comfortable he was getting, the more he acted like his age. At the workplace, Alexander was a twenty-year-old acting like he was an older, more mature person. Now, away from everything professional, they could see peeks of his real personality and the jokes he cracked. Though he had a hard life, they were both shocked and proud at how someone so… broken could be so happy at times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go shower.” He climbed off the bed, moving towards his suitcase. “You guys can order.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex blinked at the question, looking surprised as to why they had even asked. “Oh, um… I’ll get a…” He paused on the way to the bathroom at the table stand. There was a menu on top. “A grilled cheese sandwich.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure that’s enough?” Madison asked, solicitude lacing his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Alex confirmed, then went to the bathroom. “I’ll be quick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Alexander exited the shower, Jefferson and Madison were already sitting on the bed, watching something on the hotel TV. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, is that Parks and Rec?” Alex asked, tucking his dirty clothes back in the top section of his suitcase. His hair was wet, clinging to his scalp, and he was wearing a black sweatshirt and sweatpants. He looked cozy, cheeks rosy from the warm water of the shower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The food’s coming in twenty,” Jefferson murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool,” Alex smiled, then frowned when his phone rang. The frown was replaced by another smile. He turned to them hesitantly, feet shifting. “May I take this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Madison replied, concern edging his tone at Alex’s nervous expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He relaxed. “Thank you,” he murmured gratefully, then put the phone to his ear. “Hey, John!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>Laurens</em>, Madison and Jefferson figured. Alex plopped on his bed, the one next to the two’s and grinned ear-to-ear. “No! Holy shit, John, you got fucking— I knew it. I knew it. Dude, I told you it was gonna happen…. Yeah, no shit!... Yeah, I’m in a hotel right now so I’m not gonna talk so much that I bother others but you gotta spill all the tea tomorrow, I’ll call again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, bye, John, love you. Good night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hung up, blinked for a few moments, then turned to them. “I’m sorry if that bothered you, thanks for letting me take this.” He turned to the TV and laughed. “Oh— man, April is like my spirit animal, I aspire to be her but Herc, John, and Laf always say I’m more like Andy. Well, I mean we all have A names.” He rambled on, but Jefferson and Madison were only half looking, instead glancing at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though it shouldn’t, the way Alex said <em>‘love you’</em> to John so easily and the way his mood improved so quickly after the call sparked a bit of jealousy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even though it was common knowledge among them that they and Alexander had a still fragile and new relationship, the way Alex kept apologizing didn’t feel right. He was hesitant, as if scared to get on someone’s wrong side, and after what they had learned the night before, they didn’t want him to think they’d hurt him in any way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave a comment and kudo if you liked the chapter! feedback gives me a lot of motivation so i can actually write lmao</p>
<p>also alex is a gen-z in this confirmed </p>
<p>ALSO DROP FIC IDEAS YOU'D WANT ME TO WRITE!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. cars and thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>poor alex :(</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alexander, you’re— you’re on the floor again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Alex hummed, rubbing his eyes, “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madison eyed him for a moment, then swooped down and hoisted him up onto his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Alex protested, flinching away. “Stop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madison paused at the flinch, then let him go. “Come on, the beds more comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” Alex shook his head, yawning. “I like the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Jefferson asked as he walked into the main area, eyeing him almost concernedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex moved to sit on the bed, rubbing his eyes. “I used to sleep on the floor at a lot of foster homes, so I got used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Alex,” Jefferson muttered as Madison gave an “Oh, lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it, or is it comforting?” The former asked, sitting down next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… what?” He was already dressed in comfortable day clothes, and had gotten ready (save his hair) but had sat back on the floor while the other two had taken turns getting dressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a difference between mental and physical comfort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Alex breathed, “Yeah, it’s definitely not the most comfortable body-wise but I’ve gotten used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence stretched before Madison broke it. “Well, we better get going, the drive’s long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, car,” Alex groaned. “Also, I desperately need coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll pick it up on our way home,” Jefferson answered, then watched the way Alex grimaced as he tried to untangle his hair with his fingers. “Here, let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson gestured towards his hair, then moved to get a comb. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I… want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson rolled his eyes good-naturedly, then turned to his boyfriend. “Jem, what do you think would good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything,” Madison replied, then: “Two french braids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson pulled Alex into position, stilling when he felt a small flinch at the sudden contact, then waited for Alex’s shoulders to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did, but Jefferson asked anyway. “May I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… yeah,” Alex answered, confusion lacing his tone. He moved when he felt fingers thread through his hair so suddenly, then calmed, relaxing at the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be taking a shower,” Madison replied, watching them with a hint of fondness. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Around a quarter into the ride, Alex started growing anxious in the backseat, french braids swishing as he kept moving around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, can we stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Stop? Alexander, we’re not even halfway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” he hissed, “I fucking hate stupid shit ass cars, they’re so fucking small.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Music?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shook his head, agitated, “No, I—” he frowned, “Nevermind, forget me, I’m being a fucking baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no, don’t say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were fine on the trip here,” Madison added, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was suppressing it,” Alex snapped, “‘Cause, you know, I don’t wanna be like that in front of my—” A splatter of rain fell on the window and Alex swore.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” he cursed, “Fucking piece of dick weather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s eyes darted around, almost nervously, watching the rain coming down steadily. “Fuck, can you keep your eyes on the road, like really on the road? We’re gonna die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t any insult in it, only real anxiety. The way he said they were gonna die didn’t sit well with them. They exchanged a look, then Jefferson looked back with Madison watching the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander— Alex, we’re not going to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex bit his lip, “Yeah, yeah, maybe not.” He still looked troubled, though, a bad sign. “But we might.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of fitful silence, Alex curled into himself, thunder struck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The weather channel didn’t predict this,” Madison muttered, “We might have to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thunder rolled above, and Alex gave out a small ‘fuck.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander?” Jefferson asked, turning back again, concerned. “Alex? Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna die,” he breathed, eyes wide. He shook his head, then grimaced in a sort of pain. “We’re— we—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex,” Madison commanded, glancing from the rear-view mirror, “Breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shuddered, “Nooo…” He flinched when the rain came down harder, “No, no, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jemmy, pull over,” Jefferson declared, as the man shifted the car to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get wet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not getting out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex winced, sobbing as another strike sounded loudly around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson and Madison shared a meaningful glance, then the former twisted to move into the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander didn’t notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of a relatively graceful change in seating, Jefferson put a hand up placatingly. “May I touch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, almost dazed, tears running down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson opened his arms and Alex launched into them, choking on his own sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madison watched the two of them, lips pressed thinly in a look of concern. “Alexander, you need to breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— can’t—” he whimpered, clutching Jefferson’s jacket, ear tucked against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow mine,” the other replied softly, tightening his embrace. “In… Out…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex mimed the movement, shivering, but when another thunder hit, he recoiled violently, burying himself further in Jefferson’s frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man started humming an old tune, rocking him gently. “Breathe, Alexander. You’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, we’re gonna die,” Alex groaned, shaking. “Gonna die— we’re gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>drown</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He shuddered, “why can’t I drown… it’s yellow. It’s so yellow and we’re gonna drown and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, darling,” he cut Alex off gently. “Follow my breathing, okay? We won’t let you drown, you’re safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes came and went, the three silent save Alex’s finally calming cries. He closed his eyes, slumping completely, Jefferson’s chest keeping him upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re safe,” Madison repeated from his seat, voice soothing and soft. “You’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More minutes passed, and as the rain lessened, Alex found himself drifting off to the calming lull of his rival (not rival anymore, he corrected himself,)’s humming.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When he woke up, he was curled in someone’s lap, a familiar tune on the radio. He shifted, groaning, then rearranged himself, trying to get comfortable again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look who’s back with us,” a gentle voice asked, “do you want some coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex perked up at the word coffee and felt a chuckle vibrate through the other person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jefferson?” He rubbed his eyes, then blinked, more alert. Turning to sit up, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson frowned. “Whatever are you sorry for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander blushed. “I— I, y’know… I’m sorry you had to stop the car and… and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his hand being squeezed, “Don’t apologize, darlin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked around, “Where’s, um, Madison?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting coffee,” Jefferson answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look outside, Alexander,” he replied, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” There was a large Starbucks displayed outside. “Cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, Madison stepped out, holding three drinks and a bag in a tray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh,” Alex smiled when Madison got inside again, sniffing the smell of the drinks. “Hey,” he said, almost shyly, “thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Madison smiled at him, “Okay, we’re only about two hours away from home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two hours?” Alex hummed, “Not bad.” He blushed, “Damn, I was out for a while.” He scrunched his nose, “thanks, guys, really. I appreciate it. I—” he stopped himself, “Uh, yeah, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re doing better,” Madison replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this happens again, even at the office, you can tell us, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you.” Alex smiled shyly, cheeks flushed. “I’m—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone rang, and he looked down at it, paling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, boy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehe leave a comment if you liked it!! &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Roadside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Uh… yes?” Alex’s eyebrows drew into a thin line as he frowned. “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. He was in a fight— yes, there has been— no, he is not normally like this, I’m sorry. Yes, I can pick him up. Yes of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I understand— excuse me? I’m his—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was distinct chatter on the other end, as Alex’s stress grew in his expression. “No, look. Excuse me— hey, listen.” He snapped. “I’ll talk to Philip because </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes </span>
  </em>
  <span>I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>his guardian. Don’t question it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person said something. “Look, I understand you’re frustrated but do not take your anger out on my kid, Mr. Eaker. Philip rarely acts out like this so don’t go assuming things you should get your nose out of. Do you understand? Good. Tell him I’ll be there in…” he paused, frowning. “Shit— okay, tell him his Aunt Maria is picking him up. Thanks, bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanging up, Alex drew out a harsh breath. “Fucking shitty-ass principal, I swear to god.” he dialed another number, “Hey, Ria? Yeah, Pip got in a fight, can you pick him up by any chance? I’m two hours away, I can’t come on time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it was a woman’s voice flowing through the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’ll discuss at home. Be home soon, love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slamming his phone down on the seat, he leaned back, then remembered Jefferson was right next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, darlin’?” The southerner asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex either didn’t notice the nickname or ignored it entirely. “Philip got in a fight and Eaker was being a fucking bitch about it. Give him a break, he’s a kid. Kids get into fights. They’re fine.” </span>
  <span>He grimaced, “Damn, Maria’s right. I am a terrible influence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madison smiled amusedly from the front. “I’m sure you’re fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I don’t mind. I’m not a dad, y’know? I’m like— Philip’s older brother. He’s seventeen, actually, so it fits. I don’t know how to raise a kid, but I guess I am doing it anyway. And he’s an amazing kid.” Alex smiled, pleased, and the other two found themselves smiling at that. “Fucking amazing kid, I’m not even kidding. My bet’s an artist, he has an incredible ability for poetry. I’m so proud of him, and I will be whatever the heck he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson laughed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Alex wondered aloud. “I do sound like a dad.” He shrugged. “Well, I don’t know how to be one. I didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mood sobered a fraction as Jefferson and Madison took in the information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t be.” Alexander gave Jefferson a bashful smile. “It’s alright, really. He left when I was ten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d be a fool to leave someone like you,” Jefferson told him, leaning forward. “I mean, c’mon. You look adorable sitting there, two french braids sticking out of your skull.” He tapped the younger’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander blushed. “That’s, uh— thanks?” He opened his mouth, hesitated, then smiled a small smile. “You— I like your hair too, it’s nice and poofy. And, uh, thanks for the hairstyle. I don’t know how to do anything but a bun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson laughed. “I have many sisters, so does James. Ask us anytime and we’d be glad to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Madison confirmed. “That’s very true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, thanks. If you ever need a bun you’re welcome to come to me.” He snickered, squinting his eyebrows. “Although, you’d look a lot like Laf if you did. You two look similar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I never noticed but that’s pretty accurate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Philip, he looks so much like John we always joke around about it. Oh, Madison—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a slight resemblance to Hercules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, maybe I do. Who do you resemble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I don’t actually know. He smirked playfully. “I’m one-of-a-kind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you are,” Jefferson nudged him. “No one’s as dumb and smart at the same time as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pleasant silence filled the car until Madison cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your drink,” he said, switching lanes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “Your drink, Alexander. It’s getting cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, yes, coffee!” He bounced with a sort of glee and reached from the cup holder. Taking a sip, “Woah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madison made an amused noise, eyes sliding back to the road. He exchanged a glance with Jefferson briefly through the rear-view mirror, raising an eyebrow at Jefferson’s whipped expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is so good, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pumpkin spice latte.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex blinked, surprised. “Hm. Never had it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jefferson made an offended sound. “You've never had a pumpkin spice latte?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander stiffened, defenses flying back up. “Uh, no? I can’t afford fucking Starbucks, jackass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car went silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” A pause. “Darlin’, I’m sorry, it was my bad, I didn’t realize—.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being so nice to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re supposed to be insulting each other right now. I mean, come on. Ever since I told you guys about my past you’ve been overly nice. And I appreciate and all, I really do, but I just don’t understand. And honestly, I’d rather fight with you guys than have your sympathy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t condole you,” Madison spoke, calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He exclaimed. “Because— because I can’t just— pretend that we’re all just friends now even though I still want to—” He stopped, cutting himself off. “And now you know my pity story and I’m scared you’re gonna pretend to get close to me and then tell everyone and leave like King did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two sat, shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Alexander repeated bitterly. “Yeah, there, I fucking said it. I admitted my fears in front of my supposed enemies, yeah, I’m scared. I’m scared because you’re like southern royalty and I’m an orphan kid from an island with a criminal record and I’ll never have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chance</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” he laughed, scrubbing a head on his face. “I really can’t keep my mouth shut, can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, chance?” Jefferson asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex froze. “I didn’t mean that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip, looking back and forth between them. Though Madison’s eyes were on the road, his expression was pinched. Jefferson was staring at him expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t— I’m done with this conversation. Thanks for the coffee, Madison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” the man nodded. “Alex—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done with this conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine.” He exchanged another look with Jefferson, suddenly tired. “Radio, anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even the radio couldn’t cover up the tension between the three men.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you liked the chapter, leave a comment or kudo if you did! also i made a tumblr lol: @totheundersun so be sure to follow me there if you'd like!! have an amazing day and also don't shoulder plant in front of walgreens because it fucking hurts like hell :))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked, leave a kudo and comment if you did!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>